


You are the lyrics to my beat

by Fukoronoko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Childhood Friends, Getting Together, M/M, Manager Watari, Mutual Pining, Yahaba and Oikawa are childhood best friends, and everything in between, and woman, because I said so, gays but they sing, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fukoronoko/pseuds/Fukoronoko
Summary: So here he was.Iwaizumi had made it.He was here with a contract of the star company Seijoh under his belt and his bandmates with him.Nothing could go wrong...Well until an old friend showed up
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Oikawa Tooru/Shimizu Kiyoko, past - Relationship, slight Kiyoko Shimizu/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwa and the boys get settled in~  
> And I add myself shamelessly to the fic... fight me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what this is. I have ideas so they happen. Im sorry if stuff is spelled wrong or don’t make sense this isn’t my first language😅

He took a deep breath.

So here he was.

Iwaizumi had made it.

He was here with a contract for the star company Seijoh under his belt and his bandmates with him.

No one could bring him down now.

He smirked and looked to his left, only to find almost black eyes staring right back at him already.

“Let’s get ’em tiger.“, Matsukawa said with a lazy smirk. The shorter only rolled his eyes and proceeded to walk into the building in front of them.

* * *

“Iwaizumi! Matsukawa! It’s good to see you again!“ a tall woman around 20 with short brown hair, blue eyes and glasses came up to them with a smile on her face.

“Hello Minami, it’s good to see you as well.“, Iwaizumi greeted back.

Yua Minami had been their manager since high school. She had been in the same class as their drummer Kyoutani. It may sound unprofessional but Minami knew exactly what she was doing and how to get what she wants.

Without her they wouldn’t be here.

„Where is my favorite grumpy boy?“, Minami‘s voice broke his trance.

“Kyoutani and Kindachi are still unpacking equipment.“

“Oh well that’s good! Come on let me show you your practice room.“

* * *

It was a huge building.

Most artist had a own little space for them to work and be productive.

They had a small room as well.

It fit their equipment, a small table, some chairs and a stereo system.

Minami walked in spreading her arms as if she was a child showing off her work.

It wasn’t usual to see her this happy. Obviously she had fun and was a kind and loving person but she usually had her resting bitch face to which Iwaizumi, Matsukawa and Kyoutani could relate to just too much. 

„I will be taking my leave now I have a meeting coming up so just settle in boys.“ ,Minami said and walked out again only to be stopped by a grumpy looking Kyoutani.

That was nothing new though.

The two old friends hugged and Kindaichi said hello and then carried the part of Kyoutani’s drum set he was holding into the room.

Iwaizumi smiled.

This was it.

This was what they’ve been working for so hard.

Others did. it for the fame and fortune.

They did. it because they loved music.

And what better place to work on what they love than the place they would make money with it?


	2. I hate being single

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who wanted to write lesbians? Its me
> 
> I will go over it later just to correct a few things just want to get this out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long! I just had a few mental breakdowns! For the ones that also read my other fics- first of all thanks- but I will update the other ones too! Just need the inspo to write....:3

"What is that noise outside?!“, Oikawa complained.

You could hear a crash and then a man cussing.

"Oh its just the new band moving in", Yahaba said continuing to play his bass, trying to find a good sounding line for their new song.

Oikawa just rolled his eyes and went back to tuning his guitar.

* * *

He walked down the street proud.

You could see his face left and right. There were posters all over the city, TV screens showing their last concert and radios playing their songs.

Yes you could say Oikawa was happy.

Happy but a little alone.

Don’t get him wrong he loves the other members of _Pretty Play_ a lot, they were family and they stuck together but that wasnt what he meant.

It had been ages since his last girlfriend broke up with him.

He missed the comforting touch of a lover.

It was hard meeting someone though.

He was Oikawa Tooru, the leader of one of Japans best bands!

He had known that he was pan for some time but he knew dating a man in public as such a well known person would be bad for the image of both the band and him.

Dating a non binary person would result in a lot of misgendering and he wouldn’t want that to happen to the person.

So a woman was the best choice.

But almost all the women he had dated were only after his money and fame.

Besides one...but she had fallen in love with someone else and they had broken up. They had stayed on good terms though.

He looked down on his phone and thought about calling her.

Saying they were on good terms was a understatement to be honest, she was his best friend outside of the band.

* * *

_~flashback~_

_The brunette bowed again smiling at the people in the stadium._

Pretty Play _said their goodbyes and walked off stage._

_"Great show guys!",their manager Watari sang with a smile._

_Hanamaki send him a quick smile and already vanished into the makeup department._

_Oikawa and Yahaba following, just to leave a tried and annoyed Kunimi behind to drag his feet._

_Kunimi was a talented kid but putting in effort wasn’t exactly his thing._

_When the leader of the bunch stepped into the makeup department he was greeted with a small kiss on the cheek and a hug from his girlfriend._

_Kiyoko Shimizu had been his makeup artist since he was 17 and now at age 21 they had been a couple for a year._

_She had shoulder long silky black hair, beautiful piercing blue eyes that peaked though slim rimmed glasses, soft lips under which a beauty mark could be found and a small smile that was rare to see but beautiful to look at._

_She was amazing._

_People would always comment on how pretty they looked together but that wasn’t the only reason they worked so well._

_She knew him and his ups and downs and he knew her._

_She didn’t judge him or expect anything._

_She was just there for him._

_Yet...something wasnt what it used to be._

_Kiyoko leaned up to his ear._

_"When we are at the hotel we need to talk.", she whispered waiting for the singer to nod and then walked to his make up station._

* * *

_"What did you want to talk about, Butterfly?"_

_The black haired beauty stared at the ground._

_"Tooru you know you mean so much to me and over the last year you have not only become my lover but also my best friend."_

_Oikawa knew what was coming before she even opened her mouth again._

_"Tooru...I have fallen in love with someone else...but-I know that sounds bad but I really want to stay your friend."_

_"Its ok...I also hope we can stay friends...I mean we dont want that I end up looking like a clown because we broke up!"_

_Kiyoko gave him a small smile._

_He had know it._

_They were better off as friends and they were ok with that._

_Sure they had loved each other at the beginning but romantic soon turned platonic. And well...Kiyoko falling for someone else proved that._

* * *

Oikawa pressed the call button.

Two times the sound rings and then a sweet voice sounded: "Tooru! What do you want?"

"Really straight to the point, Shimizu!"

He was almost able to hear her deadpan face through the phone.

"Talking about straight: youre not! So how is Hitoka-chan?"

The younger let out a small laugh at her best friend.

"She is doing great. Do you know that new band Karasuno? She got a marketing job there!"

Hearing Kiyoko talk about her girlfriend was awesome. Kiyoko was a quite girl but she could go on and on about her girlfriend for hours, honestly it was adorable.

"But anyway...hearing about Yachi is not the reason you called, am I right?" "I hate that you can read me like a open book."

"Tooru we used to sleep together."

"Yeah yeah youre right-I just hate being single!"

"I couldnt relate but-go on." "Shut up Shimizu!"


End file.
